mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Wraith
A Wraith, Spectre '''(sometimes spelled '''Specter), or Revenant, is a being who has previously died only to be resurrected as an inhuman warrior and/or an evil spirit. Wraiths are not to be confused with the Undead or Zombies, who are best described as living corpses. Wraiths and Spectres tend to wield powers associated with the Netherrealm: shadows and darkness (Noob Saibot) and hellfire (Scorpion), whereas Revenants tend to have their former abilities amplified. Wraiths and Revenants are forcefully binded to their masters, performing any duty given to them. They also often have positive, manipulated thoughts on their transformations, such as Sindel and Noob Saibot. While Spectres are much the same, they have been known to occasionally rebel against their masters, such as Scorpion. In Mortal Kombat The most prominent wraiths are Bi-Han and Hanzo Hasashi. In Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Bi-Han had killed Hanzo as the elder Sub-Zero before the first Mortal Kombat tournament. Hanzo was later resurrected as Scorpion and killed him out of revenge, Bi-Han being resurrected as the unholy Noob Saibot, both warriors being products of Quan Chi's sorcery. Smoke may be considered as a type of Wraith as well. In his [[Mortal Kombat (2011 video game)|''Mortal Kombat'' (2011)]] ending, it was stated he was sacrificed to a demon, and returned to the mortal realm as an Enenra, a creature of smoke and vapor. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon's Konquest Mode, Wraiths appear in Shinnok's Spire, summoning Demon Wards and commanding them to attack Taven to prevent him from reaching the next floor of the Spire. In Mortal Kombat X, the souls of the fallen Earthrealm warriors following the Outworld invasion have been claimed by the sorcerer Quan Chi, following a truce between him and the emperor Shao Kahn. These souls have been reincarnated into revenants of the Netherrealm, brainwashed with the sole purpose of serving the fallen Elder God, Shinnok. Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and Jax are the only known Earthrealm warriors to be revived as humans again. Known Revenants Current timeline Wraiths * Noob Saibot (formerly Human/Cryomancer in both timelines, reborn as Wraith in both timelines) Spectres * Scorpion (formerly Spectre in the both timelines, 2nd timeline currently deceased, MK11 timeline Spectre) Traditional Revenants * Jade (destroyed in MK11 timeline) * Jax (formerly in the 2nd timeline, currently Human) * Kabal * Kitana (destroyed in MK11 timeline) * Kung Lao (destroyed in MK11 timeline) * Liu Kang (assimilated with Fire God Liu Kang in MK11 timeline) * Nightwolf * Sindel * Smoke * Stryker * Sub-Zero (formerly Сyborg/Cryomancer then Revenant in 2nd timeline, currently Human/Cryomancer) Non-canon * Freddy Krueger (Non-canon DLC guest character, Dream Demon) * Jason Voorhees (Non-canon DLC guest character, Immortal) Trivia * Currently, only four characters are non-traditional revenants. These characters are Scorpion, Noob Saibot, Jason Voorhees, and Freddy Krueger. ** Scorpion and Noob Saibot are the only known Wraiths/Spectres created by Quan Chi, while the rest of the characters are Revenants. ** Noob Saibot is also currently the only remaining Wraith created by Quan Chi. ** Freddy and Jason are non-canon and the only Revenants not actually created by Quan Chi. *** Freddy and Jason are also the only Revenants to not reside in the Netherrealm, Freddy being the Dream Realm and Jason being in Earthrealm. However, this is again non-canon. **** As of the MK11 timeline, Scorpion now follows this trait, as his past self now resides in Earthrealm. * Jason Voorhees is the only Immortal Revenant to appear in the series. * Almost all the Revenants created in MK 2011 make cameos in Mortal Kombat X, the only ones not to are Jade and Noob Saibot. However, Noob Saibot is mentioned by Sareena and Jade cameos in Kitana's ending. Neither of them make physical cameos in the game unlike Kabal, Nightwolf, Smoke, and Stryker. ** The only one that the player actually plays against is Sindel, but she only appears in the Story Mode as an NPC. * Revenants are playable in Mortal Kombat X, these characters being Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Kitana. Jax and Sub-Zero are also playable as revenants, but are restored to human form. These characters are playable as Revenants by selecting their respective skins in the arcade. ** This is also carried over to the game's successor, Mortal Kombat 11, where characters can change between either their original appearances and Revenant forms, should those characters be Revenants from the game's Story Mode. * Kitana is the only Revenant in Mortal Kombat X to not appear in her "human" (Edenian) form in the Story Mode. She only appears in this form in the game's arcade. * Revenants do not appear to age, with the Revenant characters featured in Mortal Kombat X retaining their youthful appearances in both the past and future timelines. * Throughout their appearances, the designs and physical appreance of Revenants change between each game; ** MK 2011 - The Revenants all appear as discolored versions of their existing designs with cracks lacing their bodies and attire, also having completely solid white eyes that constantly glow. ** Mortal Kombat X - The cracks from the previous appearance are removed, but the skin is now that of a paleish white color with glowing yellow veins constantly pulsing around their bodies. Additionally, the eyes are now have red sclera with orange-yellow irises with no pupils similar to the color of fire. Also, every Revenant has their own outfit that is either a modified version of their original outfits or an entirely new outfit to fit their new form. ** MK11 - Revenants now have an appearance that is somewhat of a combination of the first two. The skin color is now a darker grey, with the cracked skin from MK 2011 returning with some subtle changes. The pulsating veins from MKX are now smaller and glow orange. Additionally, the cracks in the skin now have an orange glow that pulsate every so often. The eyes retain the MKX appearance. Also, similar to MKX, each Revenant has their own outfit that is either a modified version of their original outfits or an entirely new outfit to fit their Revenant form. *** Scorpion and Noob Saibot are unaffected by these as they are both a Spectre and Wraith respectively with the following traits; **** Scorpion - Retains his Human appearance but his eyes change to a foggy appearance, making his pupils and irises almost unidentifiable. **** Noob Saibot - His skin color is completely black and has glowing white eyes in every game he appears in as Noob Saibot. * Shinnok is the only other character to be able to create Revenants other than Quan Chi. * Sub-Zero as Cyber Sub-Zero is currently the only cyborg Revenant to be created, seen in MK 2011. * Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Jax are currently the only characters who have returned to human form from being revenants. ** Scorpion is currently the only spectre to return to human form. ** It could also be stated that Liu Kang was transformed, although he became a God after merging with Raiden and his former self. ** Sub-Zero is currently the only character to change from two different revenant forms before returning to human form. *** This is because he was transformed into a revenant as a cyborg in MK 2011 then changed into the revenant form seen in the Story Mode of Mortal Kombat X before being returned to human form. Mortal Kombat X's tie-in comic book story explains this as Quan Chi being unable to properly control Cyber Sub-Zero upon his arrival in the Netherrealm due to his cybernetics and thus destroyed his body and reformed it as original flesh and blood to gain control of Sub-Zero (though this directly contradicts the previous game wherein he could control Cyber Sub-Zero just fine). * So far, Scorpion is the only character restored to retain some abilities from his spectre form as a human (teleportation, hellfire, etc.). This could be due to him having willingly allowed himself to be transformed by Quan Chi—using his pain over losing his clan and especially family as the basis of his hellfire powers. Granted, the other revenants/specters/wraiths did not truly display any additional powers from their time as revenants outside of Liu Kang (his soul absorption abilities) who only did so during the events of Mortal Kombat 11. Gallery Wraiths.jpg|The Wraiths from Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Nekropolis-1- (2).png|Scorpion. Nekropolis86.png|Noob Saibot. Jax MKX Possessed.png|Revenant Jax. Mortal-Kombat-11-Liu-Kang-And-Kung-Lao-Old-Skool-vs-New-Skool-Trailer.jpeg|Revenants Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Dark Kitana.png|Revenant Kitana. Jade_MK11.png|Revenant Jade. Kabal_MK11.png|Revenant Kabal. File:NightWolf_MKX_Render.png|Revenant Nightwolf. Mk11sindelrender.png|Revenant Sindel File:Smoke_MKX_Render.png|Revenant Smoke. File:Revanant_Kuai_Liang.png|Revenant Sub-Zero. File:Evilfighters-1-.png|Revenant Stryker, Sindel, and Kabal. 9YPNhSW.jpg|Revenant Jade between Cyber Sub-Zero and Nightwolf. MK9 Zombies Sindel Stryker Jax.jpg|Revenant Jax, Sindel and Stryker. Kung Lao ressurected.PNG|Revenant Smoke, Kung Lao, Kitana and Kabal. Freddy_render2.png|Freddy Krueger. MortalKombatJasonVoorhees.png|Jason Voorhees. Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters Category:Spectre Category:Species Category:Terminology Undead Category:Wraith Category:Evil Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters